When Kazama Met Hiwatari
by Byakuya Angel
Summary: Just a random crossover. What happens when tough customer Kai Hiwatari gets Jin Kazama as a martial arts sensei? Total hell! First their grandfathes, tomorrow the world! TekkenxBeybladexANYTHING ELSE!
1. Messed Up Schedule

When Kazama Met Hiwatari

Jen: Hello there. This is a fic I had thought about since I was bored. I know I'm supposed to be working on _Blood Enemies_, but oh well... Tell me how it is, please.

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime, manga, video game or any book except for my two novels.

Chapter 1: The Messed Up Schedule

Another day of school for the Bladebreakers. But now there is a new schedule for the semester.

"Hey, Tyson! What did you get for third block?"

"Algebra," he exclaimed, "I hate that damn Masaki!"

Hilary asked Kai, "What about you, Kai?"

"Same thing. Before gym."

Then he looked on his paper once again. Not gym, but Kyokushin?

Max asked, "Kai, what's Kyokushin?"

He sweatdropped, "What the hell is going on? I picked gym, not martial arts!"

Tyson moaned, "Martial arts? Man, I bet you the sensei will be an asshole too!"

Hilary smacked him, "I have that class too, ya know!"

Max grinned, "Yeah! Now I punch someone's teeth out!"

"And beat the hell out of the guy who stole yours."

Rei walked up towards them, "Kyokushin, here I come!"

Kai muttered, "This is going to be a long semester..."

(Fourth Block)

With the girl and boys separated in the dojo behind the gym, they all waited for their new teacher. Tyson moaned again, "Did I mention that I heard that the master is an old geezer? I bet it'll be old-man kung-fu style!"

Max sighed, "Don't be that way if he is. I wanna be tough and get my teeth back!"

"And what? Give them to the tooth-fairy?" Kai snickered, "FYI: I know who punched your teeth out."

(Door opens and the girls squeal)

Rei asked, "Who is the guy with the Vegeta hairstyle?"

Tyson slapped his forehead, "Vegeta's hair was slicked back and was receading! Not to mention had a mustache!"

"Well, he shaved it off, dumb-ass, get my point!"

Randomly Max exclaimed, "Is that guy surrounded by girls the sensei?"

The other three sweatdropped, (yes, even Kai) and stared at the circle of girls and who was to be their new martial arts teacher. "Wow, they're on him like they used to be with Kai!" Max whispered. Kai punched Max on the top of the head, "Shut up, I mean it!"

Max cried like a baby, (more like Momiji Sohma) for ten minutes before the crowd of girls subsided.

The teacher was young, and was ripped with lean muscles that helped manage his height. His smile was kind, but a glint in his eyes meant business.

A secretary came from the school office and explained, "This is your new sensei, Jin Kazama."

Kai suddenly smirked, "If he thinks he can teach me, he's dead wrong."

The secretary was a skinny man with thick glasses, and noticed Kai's smugness. (is that a word?) "Young man, you shall do what he says, or I will have you handed to your grandfather!"

"Just watch me, dickhead."

(After School)

"Jin-sensei is soooooooooooo aawwwwwwwwwwwsssssssssooooooooooooommmmmmmmeeeeeee!!!" Hilary sighed. Tyson moaned, "Yeah, so pretty-boy Kazama thinks he can teach martial arts? Who taught them to him, his mom?"

Rei turned around, "Guys, where's Kai?"

Kai was at school finding info on Jin. "This guy's gotta be just desperate to teach." Then he found his profile.

**Jin Kazama**

**Age: 21**

**Home: Unknown, but was recorded to once to have stayed in Yakushima**

**Experience: Earned a Black Belt in Mishima-Style Karate, and Kyokushin**

**Relations: Unknown**

Suddenly smiling, he didn't realize that Jin was standing behind him.

"I was teaching you Kyokushin, not stealth," he muttered.

Kai snapped, "Ass-hole, don't even start with me! What the hell are you doing here?!" Jin pretended to be confused and scratched his chin, "Ummmm...I dunno kiddo."

"Listen, dude! I may not know who you are, but don't even start to screw with me! I am Kai Hiwatari!"

Jin's ears perked at the name, "So, how was your grandpa?"

"Voltiere? That old geezer can kiss my half Japanese, half Russian ass! but how do you know about him, Kazama?"

"I guess you can call it even because I background checked all of my students," he smirked in the same manner Kai did earlier. "Besides, I also have a grandfather that put me through hell after I lost my mother."

Kai shook his head, "Dude, this is too deep!"

Jin then looked like a rapist with dark eyes, "What about you and I start giving all of those punks that give us a needle in the ass a run for cover?"

"If you put it that way, I'm in."

Jen: I know what you're thinking, just send me flames of how badly it sucked. This is technically my first crossover, but do whatever you want, this is just for starters!


	2. The Cousin, the Band and the Fangirls?

Jen: I'm back! The dialoguing is a bit different...but all in all...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. No video games, anime/mangas, books, movies or ANYTHING UNDER THE SUN!!!!

Chapter 2: The Cousin, the Band and the Fangirls...?

_In the Hiwatari Mansion_

Kai: so tell me, Kazama. What did your grandfather do to you, exactly?

Jin: Put a freakin' hole in my forehead two years ago and tried to kill me since. And if thats not any worse, I've got a rival, and he calls me a momma's boy, Hiwatari!

Satoshi: Well at least you don't have a dark side that loves killing people...

Kai:(asks...no **demands** the author) Since when did **he **come in this story?

Author: Shut up or I'll make Satoshi be the co-star! Besides, there's going to be a twist that Jin'll utterly hate! And you'll be a part of it!

Jin: What is it? Tell me, woman!

Author: (pretends to cry with a string quartet in the background) Don't make me kill you, I'm so fond of you.

Jin: Alright, just... Ayame Sohma get the fuck outta here!

Ayame: No I won't! Besides that, I'm searching for my baby brother...

Yuki: **Baby **brother?

(Author hugs Ayame, who turns into a snake and hands him over to Yuki)

Kai: Humph, whatever. What is this little twist, anyway?

Author: Um...you'll find out tomorrow at school when you're in Jin's class...

Jin: What, are you going to pop ou-

(Author clamps her hand over Jin's mouth)

Kai: Is that it?

Author: Hell no!

_The Next Day_

Jin: Well, what do you think the author wants to do?

Kai: Just take role, (seems to struggle) Sensei

Jin: Oh, you know it, kid. Granger... Kon... Hiwatari...Kazama?

Asuka: Hey, I know you!

(Both get a flashback)

Jin: What is this place? What am I doing here?

Asuka: Don't play dumb with me, you pervert!

(Jin flys into a boulder)

Jin (gasping): What was that about...ow!

(End of flashback)

Jin: What is your name again?

Asuka: Asuka Kazama. K-a-z-a-m-a.

Tyson: Dude! Their names are spelled the same!

Rei: She's cute!

Kai: She hit you?

Jin: You're my relative?!?!

(Author would be laughing, but is not present)

Asuka: I'd like class to get started, please.

(Jin writes her name on his _Who To Give Hell_ list)

Jin: Anymore new students?

Mai Hitaki: Yup

Kisa Silver: Mm-hmm

Jen Blame: That's right

Kai: You're not new.

Jen: But that fangirl over there is.

Melina: Hello! I'm so glad I'm in this class! There's so many hotties in here!

Mariah: And I am too!

(Melina stares at Jin)

Melina: Don't tell me **you're** the sensei!

(Jen curls hair furiously)

Mai (whispers to Kisa): I know the next song we should practice, _Don't Stand So Close To Me_!

Jen: I heard that!

Kai: To be honest, this is more like a fangirl club than a karate class.

Melina (notices Jen's red face): I'll show you how we girls fight! Hey, Jen! Can't you help me prove a point?

Jen: No, but I will kick your ass!

(Jen kicked her ass)

Melina: Bitch!

Mai: Lucky class is over.

Kisa: Definately.

_After school at Mai's house._

(Mai is in the middle of a **_sick_** guitar instrumental when Kai and Jin walk nearby the garage.)

Kai: Who is playing that?

Jin: If you're talking about a garage band playing down the corner, I have no clue. (Comes up closer) Well, well, it's those three bad-girls from school.

Kai: Oh, yeah. I forgot that those three formed a band. Didn't exactly believe them...

Jin: So, who's voice is it I'm hearing? That _can't_ be Jen!

Kai: Yeah, it sorta reminds ya of a dark angel, huh?

Jin (caught up in the song): Yeah...

Kai: Dude, you're spacin'!

Mai: Hey! Are you here to criticize us or hear us play?!

Kisa: We hafta practice for the Battle of the Bands, dumb-asses!

Kai (not listening to Kisa): If Mai's the guitarist, Kisa's the drummer, Jen's the vocalist then who plays the bass, Dee Dee Ramone?

Jen: First of all, don't dis the legendary Dee Dee. Second, we have two: Me and Roxy.

Jin: What can you play?

Kisa: Sweet Child O' Mine, Crazy on You, Straight On, Crazy Train, Snow White Queen, and others.

Kai: Any that **you yourselves** wrote?

Jen (shaking a finger): Wait until you guys see us at the Battle of the Bands.

Kai: Where the hell is the author?

Jen: **_I am the author!_**

Jin: That's a relief. At least I'm in good hands if you're- Wait! What **are **you doing here?!

Mai: Well, I am also an author in here, too.

Kai (shouting): WHAT FOR?!?!

Jin(drags Kai by the scarf): Well, see you!

Kai: What are we doing now, pretty boy!?

Jin(whispers): Didn't we plan to take out our grandfathers first?

Kai: Oh yeah. And are we going to their funerals? I forgot.

Jin: Well, to cover it up, I guess so.

Kai: After that we can crash that concert!

Jin: What? Does Hiwatari have a crush on someone from the band?

Kai(sarcastically): Oh haha. Look at you! I saw you looking at a certain silver stranded, dark-haired girl!

Jin: Dude! I'm a fricking adult! Besides, do you know how much the press would eat that up?

Kai: Age or relation never meant such things in the old days.

Jin: If you touch Asuka, I'll bury you with your grandpie after he's dead!

Kai: Eeeewww!

Jin: You sound like a damn girl...

Jen: Poor things! I just had to do that! What about you?

Mai: Man… I have no clue but something…

Jen: Do you have any ideas about what to do with Kai or Jin?

Mai: What?!!! Not Kai…NO!!!! But Jin YES!!!

Jen: What then?

Mai: I say we do something Chaotic! No Something very that will really get on Jin's nerves.

Jen: Great! I can do that! What about Hiwatari?

Mai: Not my Kai!!! But for some fun okay! Why not?!

(Banging on the doors)

Kai: Come on, Kazama! Do something!

(Jin transforms and bashes down the door)

Jen: OMG!!

Mai: What the Hell!!! Who's coming?!

Jen: Devil Jin and Kai!!!

Mai: OHHHHHHH NOOOO!!! What are we going to do?

Jen: You handle Kai, he's human… (takes out a rosary)

(Then she catches D. Jin off guard and places it around his neck)

Mai: Ah! That oughta hold him! Jen what is that?

Jen: A rosary.

Kai: Where from!?

(Jen holds up a book)

Jen: I had **_Kikyo's Guide To Subdue A Demon_**. And I made a rosary strong enough for Jin.

(Jin woke up)

Jin: What the hell?

Jen: Well... as you can see... this is kinda awkward but I gotta do other stories too. And thanks XxDarkAngelKaixX for helping in the commentary and letting me put you in this story.


End file.
